Zaklęcie
by milka121
Summary: O tym, jak Anglia spełnił życzenie Polski.


\- Polsko, jesteś pewien?

\- Totalnie! Przecież po to do ciebie przyszedłem, nie?

\- Wiesz, to może być nieodwracalne.

\- A kij z tym! Dobra, robisz to czy nie?

\- Okej. Tylko później nie narzekaj.

Anglia pochylił się nad swoją księgą z zaklęciami, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Polska przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem, jak tamten wertował tomiszcze z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Hm, chyba znalazłem – odezwał się wreszcie Arthur. - Gotowy?

\- Urodziłem się gotowy!

Anglia uniósł ręce i zaczął nimi wymachiwać, kreśląc jakieś dziwne znaki. Gadał jakieś tajemniczo brzmiące frazesy, które nic Polsce nie mówiły, ale cóż – dla niego liczył się tylko efekt.

Po paru minutach nadal nic się nie działo. Feliks zaczął się niecierpliwić.

\- Długo jeszcze? - spytał, dźgając palcem jedną ze stron książki.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj mi, to nie jest takie proste… _Ow, fuck_ – zaklął Anglia.

Arthur poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś przywalił mu kijem bejsbolowym w głowę. I szczerze mówiąc, pewnie wolałby to od tego, co właśnie się stało – po uderzeniu jakimś ciężkim narzędziem w głowę przynajmniej nie wyrośnie ci nowa para nóg. Albo oczu. Albo… no, lepiej nie zagłębiajmy się w szczegóły, dobrze?

Jak on teraz będzie wyglądał?! Jak pokaże się Ameryce?!

A, zanim zaczniecie coś o tym myśleć, to to było dawno i nieprawda. I nie wasza sprawa! Ale wracając do historii…

Arthur otworzył oczy i od razu wiedział, że coś poszło nie tak. Bardzo nie tak.

Tam, gdzie przez całe życie miał płaską klatę, teraz pojawiły się dwie wypukłości. Z nogami też było coś nie tak – były jakby chudsze i… inaczej rozstawione? Tak, miał szersze biodra. Spróbował unieść głowę i od razu poczuł ciężar włosów spiętych w dwa kucyki.

\- O cholera, to naprawdę działa! - wrzasnął (wrzasnęła?) Polska. Tak, on też się zmienił i najwyraźniej był tym zachwycony.

\- _My God…_ \- jęknął Anglia. Albo jęknęła? Język polski najwyraźniej nie przewidział możliwości nagłej, mimowolnej zmiany płci…

Chwiejnie stanął na nogach, przyzwyczajając się do nowego ciała na tyle, by doczołgać się jakoś do księgi z zaklęciami.

\- Ej, co ty robisz? - spytała Polska.

\- Odwracam zaklęcie. Coś, jak widzisz, poszło nie tak, więc…

\- O, co to to nie! - przerwała mu (jej? Osobiście Arthur czuł się dalej facetem). Polska wyrwała z rąk Arthura księgę i uciekła.

\- Ej, wracaj tu! - wrzasnął Anglia i rzucił się w pościg. To znaczy nie do końca, bo spodnie okazały się nagle za duże, więc się potknął o nogawkę i efektownie wyrżnął twarzą w podłogę.

* * *

Dryń. Drrrryń.

\- Słucham, tu Anglia…

\- COŚ TY ZROBIŁ, JAK JA MAM BYĆ BOHATEREM, JAK JESTEM LASKĄ?! TO WSZYSTKO TWOJA WINA! A MÓWIŁEM…

\- Tak, tak, rozumiem, ale to nie moja wina! To Polska, no i…

\- Skup się! Wzywam wszystkich na spotkanie kryzysowe! U mnie! Bez odbioru!

\- Ej, Ameryko, poczekaj… - Anglia westchnął. -Rozłączył się, kretyn…

W domu Ameryki panował chaos.

Ukraina płakał w kącie za swoimi… zderzakami, obejmowana przez Rosję, którą z kolei pilnie obserwował Białoruś. Francja z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy paradowała topless, a Ameryka zawzięcie dyskutowała z Kanadą nad wyższością Kobiety Kota nad Batmanem. Włochy z ciekawością obserwowała Niemcy, gdy ta usiłowała zapiąć swój stanik.

\- Jak te kobiety to robią?! - mówiła ze złością Niemcy, wytrwale atakując zapięcie.

A Polska najwyraźniej czuła się jak ryba w wodzie, malując paznokcie Litwie i śpiewając – a raczej drąc się na cały głos.

Gdy przybyła Anglia, wszyscy zamilkli. Ameryka wskazała ją oskarżycielsko palcem.

\- To jego… Ekhem, jej wina!

\- Wcale nie! - zaprotestowała gwałtownie Anglia. - To Polska! Poprosił mnie, żebym na jeden dzień zamienił go w dziewczynę, ale coś mi poknocił i wyszło, jak wyszło!

\- Ty nie dopisuj filozofii do swojego braku talentu, Anglio! - wrzasnęła Polska z drugiego końca sali.

\- Dobrze mówi! - zawtórowała Francja. - Na pewno tylko chcesz zrzucić na nią winę za to, że jesteś idiotą!

\- Zamknij się! I załóż coś na siebie!

\- _Non!_

\- Mi się tam podoba… - powiedziała cicho Kanada, ale nikt jej nie słuchał.

\- Cycki! Oddajcie mi moje cycki!

\- Jak to działa? No jak?!

\- Pastę rozdaję, paaaastę!

\- Czyli to zaklęcie działa jeden dzień, tak? - upewniła się Ameryka.

\- No… powinno.

\- Czyli jak? Jeden dzień czy więcej?

\- Nie wiem, będziemy musieli zobaczyć.

\- Czyli możemy utknąć w tych ciałach na zawsze?!

\- Nie, to mało prawdopodobne. Mamy pewnie jeszcze tylko parę godzin, potem wszystko wróci do normy.

\- Oooo… - rozległ się zbiorowy głos rozczarowania.

\- Ohonhon… czyli bracisz… siostrzyczka Francja może spędzić z kim chce całą noc?

\- I nie będzie trzeba udać się w długą podróż pełną niebezpieczeństw, w której to ja będę bohaterem? - mruknął zawiedziony Ameryka.

\- NIE.

I poczekali sobie, aż wszystko wróciło do normy, ale bynajmniej nie próżnowali – Francja zdążył poromansować z prawie całą męską częścią krajów, Ameryka zrobił sobie mnóstwo zdjęć w bikini, a Węgry pastwiła się nad Prusami.

Niemcy dalej nie umiała zapiąć stanika. Ech, ta kobieca wiedza tajemna...


End file.
